A Different Game
by Paragon of Awesomeness
Summary: When Shepard is trying to cope with the stress brought on by the war with the Reapers, he gets a surprise visitor in his cabin who is interested in an offer she once turned down. Lemon. Second chapter takes place after the final battle on Earth.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, for all you sceptics (or whatever the proper term for this scenario is) let me say in my defence that while browsing the countless stories on this site, I've come across PLENTY of fanfics where the writer took a hetero character, and made him/her homo. So please try to be fair, and just give this story a chance. I mean, you've already clicked on it.**

**Also, this is my first time writing any sort of lemon, so let me know how I did, and where I could improve.**

**Chapter 1: I Play For Keeps  
**

As Commander Shepard exited his shower, dried himself off, and dressed himself in his standard issue Alliance uniform, he sighed as he began his evening routine of filling out reports for missions that seemed to almost always be either suicidal, impossible to believe, or both.

Like every other night since he'd been reinstated into the Alliance as the commanding officer of the _Normandy,_ Shepard would fill out these reports until he was too exhausted to keep his eyes open, and then he'd retire to an empty bed.

But he wouldn't sleep.

Because every time Shepard closed his eyes, all he saw were the faces of everyone who had died in this war.

Everyone he hadn't been able to save.

Everyone he had failed.

Shepard didn't sleep, because his nights were filled by images of that little boy being burned alive by the Reapers right in front of him. And he was powerless to stop it.

So he'd go on every single one of the _Normandy's_ combat drops, chat with the crew, play politics with the galaxy's infuriating diplomats, fly around gathering any kind of support for the war he could find, and even fill out those damned reports if it meant keeping himself away from those nightmares.

As the commander began his third report, he heard the door to his cabin open, and turned to see who had decided to come up to his quarters uninvited. To Shepard's surprise, he was greeted with the sight of a visibly nervous Specialist Samantha Traynor.

His brow furrowed slightly, the commander stood. "Traynor, what are you doing here?"

The _Normandy's_ communications specialist stammered slightly as she answered. "Commander, I..." Samantha took a deep breath in an attempt to calm herself, and then continued. "I was wondering if, if I could still... take you up on that, that game you were interested in playing."

Shepard's confusion only grew. She wanted to play another round of chess? If so, why was she acting so nervous about it? The last time they'd played, her smugness had been radiating off of her, and by the time they were done their first game, it had been multiplied tenfold. Shepard wasn't particularly looking forward to getting, as Traynor had so elegantly put it "crushed" at chess again, but if it kept him awake, he couldn't complain. Besides, even if his ego took a couple blows in the process, he always enjoyed their talks.

Shepard put on a smile, hoping to ease her tension. "I guess I could try to reclaim my honour. Again." He then noticed that something was missing. "Wait, Traynor, where's your chess set?"

That did nothing to take away Traynor's obvious stress, in fact it only seemed to add to it. "You thought that... Oh god, I feel like such an idiot! This was such a stupid idea..." She turned to go.

Shepard was instantly moving. "Traynor, wait." He gently caught her by the elbow before she could hit the button to call the elevator, and when she finally turned back toward him, he softly laid two comforting hands on both her shoulders. "What's wrong?"

The two of them just stood there for a full minute before Traynor raised her head to look him in the eye. "Shepard... the night you invited me up here, and we had our little game of chess," she swallowed, "you said that you were... interested in playing a different game."

Shepard blinked, and then blinked again. _'Is she... no, she couldn't be.'_ "Traynor, I thought you said you were-"

"Yes... yes I am," the specialist interrupted. "But, I've... been thinking about you. A lot." She stepped away from Shepard, and began to nervously rub her forearms. "While I've never actually... been with a man, I admit I've always been somewhat curious." She lowered her head and shook it ever so slightly. "But a lot of the men I've met in my life turned out to be about as civilized as a rabid varren once I actually got to know them. So, I gave up on the male species and I've kept to girls ever since. But you, Commander..." Samantha walked up to Shepard, took his large, strong hands in her delicate ones, and squeezed them. "I trust you, completely. And if there were one man in this galaxy I had to spend at least one night with, it would be you."

"I'm flattered, Traynor," Shepard told the specialist. "But, do you really..."

"I've thought about this, and while I admit I'm not a hundred percent certain that it will... go well, I at least want to see what it would be like with you." Samantha stared into Shepard's eyes. "Let me have this, Shepard, just this once. Please."

"...Okay."

As a tiny smile came over the specialist's face, her confidence returned and she went back into Shepard's cabin, with Shepard himself following closely.

Traynor had gotten over her fear of whether Shepard would even accept her offer after she'd turned him down the night they'd played chess together, now she just had one more obstacle to overcome.

Shepard wrapped his strong arms around the woman, but he saw her agitation returning, and immediately backed off.

"Traynor, are you _sure_ you want this?"

She slowly nodded. "Yes, Shepard. I do want to at least try this out." She sighed in exasperation. "I'm sorry, I'm not really used to this. I guess I'll just have to... get myself into the right mood."

"Why don't you let me worry about that?" The commander suggested.

The comm specialist turned her head to regard him with a curious expression. The commander told her "Just close your eyes, Samantha, I'll take care of everything."

He'd never called her by her first name before, and hearing it reminded Samantha of the trust she'd placed in him, leaving her helpless to do anything but what he'd asked her to do. Shepard went behind her, and brushed her soft hair to the side as he began to softly kiss the side of her neck. After a few seconds, her neck started to arch to give him more access, her breath began to quicken, and Shepard responded by slowly migrating around to her front, and once there he wrapped his arms around Traynor's thighs and lifted her. This brought a surprised gasp from Traynor, and she quickly grabbed Shepard's shoulders for support.

Shepard raised his head to see Samantha staring at him.

"Eyes, Traynor."

She hesitated briefly, and then nodded as her brown orbs disappeared from sight again. Shepard carried her to the bed, and softly laid her down. He then took the bottom of Traynor's shirt in his hands and slowly peeled it off her body. As soon as she realized what he was doing, Traynor tensed for just a second, then forced herself to relax again, and tore off the shirt herself. Shepard went back to kissing Samantha's exposed neck, and eventually moved downward. He kissed his way down to her still-covered breasts, and expertly manoeuvred his hands behind her back to undo her bra, which he then tossed to the side.

The commander traced an outline of the comm specialist's pert breasts with his lips, and did the same to her nipples. He then flicked her left nipple with his tongue, and a moan came from the woman he was tormenting. Shepard continued to lavish attention to her breasts, and after giving both the same treatment, he kissed his way lower.

When Shepard reached Traynor's waist, he didn't waste a second in undoing her pants, and then pulled downward. He cupped one of Traynor's round cheeks in his hand through her panties and ran it down her soft, smooth leg, causing a shiver to come from Samantha. He kissed the inside of Traynor's thighs, eliciting yet another groan from her. Then she spoke.

"Shepard... _please_..."

Knowing that she was now ready, Shepard made quick work of discarding her panties, exposing her wet, pink centre. He kissed the top of her mound, bringing forth a frustrated moan. Never being one to tease too much, Shepard finally brought his lips to her flushed core, giving her a single, agonizingly long lick.

Samantha cried out in pure ecstasy, which prompted Shepard to continue. He dipped his tongue into her folds, and Traynor's response was for her hands to grab his head so as to press it further down. As he continued to probe her with his tongue, Traynor arched her back, trying to lift her waist to bring him even deeper into her. Shepard responded by taking her waist in his hands, resting his forearms on her wonderful legs, and keeping her pinned with his weight. He then spread her legs in order to expose her more, and then he took two fingers and slowly slid then into her core, while his mouth occupied itself with lavishing her sensitive nub.

Samantha screamed.

Her orgasm made her see stars in addition to the ones she saw through the window in the roof of Shepard's cabin, and she was still panting when her lust drove her to grab Shepard – whom she realized, to her irritation, was still clothed – by the shoulder and bring him into an upright position, and tear his shirt off. But before she could get to work on his pants, Shepard's muscular arms were around her once again, and he brought his mouth close to hers, but stopped just short of actual contact.

Traynor's only response was to return the embrace, and kiss her commander with a passion that surprised even her.

Shepard brought them back down to the bed with Samantha underneath him once more. He made quick work of his pants, but when he turned back to the woman beneath him, she reached out to touch his face with her hand, and she breathed.

"John..."

Shepard was silent for several seconds. No one had called him by first name in years, and his only answer was to devour her lips with his own.

Feeling a level of trust and confidence she'd never imagined sharing with a man before, Samantha reached down to take his length in one of her hands, and place it at the tip of her core. Shepard saw the permission in her eyes, and kissed her as he slowly pushed into her. But when he encountered a barrier, he stopped.

He could see the longing in Samantha's eyes, but also the fear. Shepard pulled back out, and before she could protest he wrapped her in his arms and rolled them over so their positions were reversed, and she could do it when she was ready.

When seeing her trust in this man was justified yet again, Samantha was unable to stop herself as she attacked Shepard's lips. Once her passion had calmed down somewhat, she raised herself, then placed the tip of Shepard's member underneath her. And after taking a deep breath, she dropped down until her thighs met his.

Samantha cried out as the pain coursed through her, but Shepard was there – embracing her, comforting her, keeping her safe. They were both now sitting upright, face to face with one another. When the pain finally subsided, Samantha kissed him as she began to move her hips back and forth, and the pain was replaced by pleasure.

His length felt like warm velvet as she gripped him, and he filled her completely. Traynor moved her legs to wrap them around his waist, then she twisted to bring them back down to their original position with Shepard on top. Her arms stroked his strong back as the two kissed, their hips moving together in perfect rhythm.

"I'm... not gonna last... much longer..." Shepard panted.

Samantha squeezed her arms tightly around him. "Please... don't pull out." She whispered.

Shepard answered by intensifying his thrusts – pulling out until only the tip remained inside her, then slamming himself back into her. Traynor gasped with each thrust, her second orgasm fast approaching.

Shepard hilted himself in her on last time, then shuddered as his seed filled her, which in turn brought Samantha to her own climax.

By the time they were finished, Shepard was barely able to slide off of Traynor to come to a rest beside her. But rather than staying where she was, Samantha crawled up to rest her head on Shepard's shoulder, and smiled when she felt him embrace her once again. She turned her head upward to see Shepard staring at her, and the two silently pressed their lips together as Shepard brought the covers up over them both.

* * *

"So... have I ruined women for you yet?"

Samantha laughed. "I wouldn't quite go that far, Commander." She gave him a chaste kiss. "Even so, I have to admit that that was... incredible. I'm looking forward to round two."

Shepard ran his hand across her cheek as he stared into her eyes and said "I'm glad this wasn't just a one-time thing, Samantha."

"Don't you know, Commander?" The smug woman grinned. "I play for keeps."

* * *

**An anonymous review was left by one "T-Ricky" suggested a fanfic in which Shepard and Traynor have a friendship where the sexual tension builds over time until the two eventually become lovers. I'm currently trying to juggle my other stories, but let me know if you want me to actually write that. Or if you want to go and write it yourself, feel free.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, you wanted it, so here it is!**

**I'd like to send out a thank you to Starkiller Jedi Knight, harold1234, T-Ricky, anon, CuDiSpazzin, ttweezy, DWP, amac1688, and a VERY big thank you to N.J Jordbrukaren!**

**This chapter takes place after the final battle on Earth. Shepard is an all-out paragon war hero spacer, and he made the decision to destroy the Reapers.**

**Chapter 2: I'm Proud Of You**

Samantha was in complete panic. The allied fleets had been fighting valorously against the relentless force terrorizing the galaxy that was the Reapers. The fleet assigned to safeguard the Crucible, the ancient Prothean device they'd pinned all their hopes in their desperation had managed to escort the enormous weapon to the Citadel, which had turned out to be the Catalyst all along. When the two devices came together, the Crucible had eventually sent out some sort of red signal that destroyed the Reapers the instant it hit them. Samantha had been forced to tear out her earpiece to keep herself from going deaf when the comm channels were flooded with the allied forces' cheers. Then the bad news hit:

Shepard was MIA.

Major Coats had reported that any and all member of the Hammer strike force that had attempted to reach the beam leading to the Citadel had been wiped out by Harbinger. Samantha almost wished that giant synthetic squid could come back to life so she'd have the chance to kill him again herself. Recovery forces were still searching, but there was still no sign of Shepard's body.

Specialist Traynor was sick of just waiting in the CIC of the _Normandy_, monitoring comm channels, waiting for any sign of her beloved Shepard. Deciding to actually do something, she went to the elevator, took it down to the armoury, and strapped on an Alliance standard issue combat suit, and activated her radio.

"Joker, take us down to the surface. I'm going to help look for Shepard. I _know_ he's still alive down there somewhere."

_*You got it, Traynor,*_ The _Normandy's _pilot told her. _*About time someone said that. I'd go with you myself if my bones weren't made of toothpicks.*_

"I know you would, Joker," Traynor responded. "And thanks for doing this."

_*Just find him, Traynor. Do whatever you have to do, but just find him*_

* * *

"Specialist Traynor, Major Coats said that he saw the entire force, Shepard included, get wiped out by Harbinger. If that Reaper's death ray hit the commander, there's probably not even a body to recover. And even if there is it's buried underneath that pile of rubble somewhere." An Alliance captain told her.

"He's still alive!" Samantha deseprately screamed. "Shepard's alive in there somewhere, he has to be!"

"Look, Traynor, I don't like it either, but no one could've survived that. It's impossible."

Furious, Traynor rounded on the captain, and the look in her eyes alone almost made him grab his sidearm. "Is that what you said when Shepard told the galaxy that the Reapers were coming? Is that what you said when Shepard and his team went through the Omega-4 Relay? Is that what you said when Shepard tried to secure an alliance between the turians and the krogan by curing the genophage? Is that what you said when Shepard talked about making peace between the quarians and the geth? I'll tell you what impossible, _sir_: Shepard losing. At _anything_. Right now, I honestly don't give a shit that you're a higher rank than me. The only thing I give a flying fuck about is finding the man who just saved the lives of every fucking being in the fucking galaxy! Now if you're not going to help me, then at least make yourself useful and go help the wounded, because right now you're just wasting my time. So do me a favour, and just fuck off."

Stunned into silence, the captain simply gave her a dumb nod, and walked away. Hell hath no fury like a woman's wrath.

Shaking her head, Samantha returned to her search for the man she had come to love. After a few minutes of digging through rubble, she heard footsteps behind her. "I thought I told-" But instead of a useless officer, Traynor was met with the sight of Shepard's crew.

Garrus stepped forward and said "Sorry we didn't come sooner, but the medics insisted on keeping us detained until we declared 'fit for duty.'" He scoffed "The only duty I need to concern myself with right now is finding Shepard."

"Damn straight, Garrus," Jack smirked. "Come on people, let's get to work! The boss-man's not gonna dig himself outta there any time soon!" And as the ex-con from the _Purgatory_ who had somehow become a teacher at Grissom Academy used her biotics to clear a rather large piece of rubble, she muttered under her breath "I swear, if Shepard got his stupid ass killed, I am going to fucking murder him..."

* * *

Samantha was eventually forced to sit down as her hands were doing quite a bit of bleeding from all the digging she'd done, and apply some medi-gel to them. Flexing them experimentally, she decided they were good enough to get back to work. She saw Grunt lift a chunk of rock almost as large as he was, and heave it aside

"Hey!" An indignant Japanese voice shrieked. "You almost crushed me with that thing!"

"Kasumi?" The pure krogan frowned as he tried to spot her. Then he noticed the slight shimmer in the air. "Why are you cloaked?"

"I am not... oh wait, I am! Sorry," She giggled as she deactivated her cloak, "force of habit. Still, you do owe me an apology for almost turning me into a pancake."

"I'll consider it after we find the battlemaster." Grunt retorted as he turned back to the rubble.

"Not quite what I was asking for, but better than nothing." The master thief shrugged as she went to help him.

* * *

Traynor was helping Tali and Cortez dig when suddenly she heard a shout from James.

"Hey! I found something over here!"

Before her mind had even registered it, Traynor was sprinting over to where she had heard the lieutenant's voice. She saw him clearing away the dust from some dog tags when he exclaimed "These are Shepard's N7 tags! He can't be far from here, we've almost found him!"

* * *

They found his body seventeen minutes later.

When Commander Shepard's faithful crew had reported finding the commander's tags, help had flooded in. Eventually they'd uncovered a body encased within a shell of burnt armour, the N7 logo barely noticeable. Field medics were immediately on the scene, checking to make sure if was him, and if he was still alive. Suddenly the body had drawn in a breath, and the next thing anyone knew, he was being rushed to the hospital on the fastest shuttle available.

* * *

"He's in critical condition. It's nothing short of a miracle that he's still alive after going through what he did. We're still not entirely sure how his lungs are even drawing breath. And almost all of the implants that were keeping him alive were completely fried. By all accounts, he should be dead ten times over."

"What matters is that he's still alive," Samantha insisted. "Now what's being done to save him?"

The doctor frowned. "Miss Traynor, perhaps you didn't hear me; Shepard's body is a complete mess. W-we don't even know where to begin."

"Perhaps you don't." Samantha spun upon hearing the newcomer's voice, and was met with the sight of a determined Miranda Lawson, Liara T'Soni, and Karen Chakwas.

Miranda continued "I am officially taking over all efforts to keep Commander Shepard alive. I have full authorization from Admiral Hackett, as do Dr. T'Soni and Dr. Chakwas, who are here to assist me. Now, if you don't have a clue on how to save the most important man in the galaxy, then now would be a good time for you to realize that I have absolutely zero use for you. Now get out of my way so we can get to work."

* * *

Samantha sat in the chair she'd been sitting in for the past three hours, waiting for any sort of update from one of the doctors that were trying to save Shepard. Suddenly a woman in her late fifties with greying hair wearing an Alliance officer uniform with a rear admiral insignia stormed into the waiting room. She went up to Samantha and softly asked "Excuse me, do you know where they're keeping Commander Shepard?"

"The doctors basically have him locked in a vault, ma'am. Why, were you hoping to see him?" God knew she was.

The woman responded "I think a mother has the right to know what's being done to save her son's life."

"Hannah Shepard?" Traynor murmured in surprise.

"Yes. I'm not surprised you didn't guess I'm his mother. A lot of people have trouble seeing the resemblance, and I can't blame them – John's the spitting image of his father. He's got my eyes though." The senior Shepard explained while giving an awkward smile. "Are you here for my son as well?"

"Yes, I'm a member of his crew, and he and I were-" Traynor stopped as she realized she'd been about to tell Hannah Shepard that she'd been having sex with her son, and she was also his subordinate. Traynor had the decency to blush.

"I see," Hannah calmly said. She took a seat next to Traynor. "I'm not surprised John didn't have time to tell me about you. Honestly, I'm surprised he was even able to find time for a relationship, what with the Reapers. I mean, the galaxy's in total war, and _everyone's_ hopes were riding on his shoulders. I can't imagine what this has been like for him."

"He's the strongest person I could have ever imagined, Mrs. Shepard. And he did it. He beat those synthetic, genocidal bastards."

"At what cost to himself, though?" Hannah demanded, tears glistening in her eyes. "Dammit, I couldn't care less about the Reapers, the Alliance, or even the galaxy right now. I just want my son back. I already lost him once, and I... I just can't go through that again..."

Suddenly the doors leading to the room where they were keeping Shepard opened, and Miranda stepped out. Traynor silently thanked whatever deity existed. She didn't know what to say to Hannah after that.

The two women went up to Miranda, who sighed "It's probably best if I don't give you the specifics about Shepard's condition, but he-"

Hannah held up a hand, silencing the former Cerberus operative. "Please, just tell me... is my son going to live?"

With a genuinely worried look, Miranda answered "Best case scenario, right now I'd peg his chances of survival at around... two percent. Rounded up."

Traynor's eyes widened. Once she's recovered from the shock enough to form a response, she stubbornly said "He's going to make it. I don't care what those stupid machines said, Miranda. _Shepard is going to live_. The odds have never beaten Shepard before, and they won't now."

"You're damn right they won't," Miranda vowed. "I was the head of the Lazarus project. If I can bring Shepard back from the _dead_, I'll be damned if I can't save him while he's still alive."

On that note, Miranda Lawson went back to continue her work, but stopped when Hannah spoke.

"Please, just save him. Do whatever it takes, but please save my son. If there's anyone in this galaxy who deserves to live, it's him."

"I know, Mrs. Shepard," Miranda said as she turned around, her eyes uncharacteristically soft. "I care about him too."

* * *

Five days later, Traynor received a surprise visit from Liara.

"Miss Traynor, I-"

"Is Shepard okay?" The specialist interrupted. That was honestly the only thing she cared about at this moment.

"We're still trying to stabilize him, but-"

"Then what are you doing out here?" Traynor screamed. "Get back in there and help save him!"

"Traynor!" Liara snapped, "Shepard's is still under the care of the other doctors. They don't need me right now, so I have a bit of spare time, and thought I should come see you."

"Oh," Traynor said, now embarrassed at her outburst. "Sorry. I'm glad you came to check on me. Is there... anything you wanted to talk about?"

"Listen, Traynor," Liara said as she sat down. "The other day, we were having a bit of trouble with Shepard. We're making progress when it comes to healing him physically, but yesterday there was... an unusual spike in his brain activity. And not the good kind. Eventually I suggested melding with his mind to search his memories so we might understand what had caused the problem. The recent memories, at least. And while going through them, I found something that I think you should see."

"What was it?" Samantha asked, now interested.

"I'll have to show you."

Samantha hesitated briefly, then nodded. Liara wouldn't be doing this if it wasn't important.

The human and the asari stood to face one another. Liara rested her hands on Samantha's shoulders.

"Embrace eternity."

* * *

"_I tried, Shepard."_

_And then the monstrosity that the Illusive Man had become pulled the trigger, ending his own life._

_Shepard, went up to the console, and while clutching his side, he typed in the commands to open the Citadel's arms._

_With nothing to do now but wait for the Crucible to arrive, Shepard took a seat next to Admiral Anderson._

"_Commander..."_

"_We did it, sir" Shepard groaned._

"_Yes... we did," Anderson smiled softly. "We both did."_

_The two soldiers took a moment, and just looked at Earth. "It's... quite a view" Anderson noted._

_Shepard smiled through his pain, and forced a small chuckle. "Best seats in the house."_

"_God," The old soldier muttered. "Feels like years since I just... sat down."_

"_I think you've earned a rest." Shepard told his friend and mentor._

_A soft groan came from the admiral._

"_Anderson?"_

_He groaned again._

"_Stay with me," Shepard said. "We're almost through this._

_Anderson sighed. "You ever wonder... how things would've been different? How our lives would be... different if this... hadn't happened? I never had a family, Shepard... never had children."_

"_There'll be time enough for that now." Shepard assured him._

_Anderson coughed as he gave a small laugh. "I... I think that ship has sailed." He looked at Shepard. "What about you?" Anderson wondered. "Ever think about settling down?"_

_Shepard took a breath. "I'm a soldier, Anderson. Like you." He gave a sad smile. "Not really fit for doing anything else."_

"_Sure you would." Anderson argued._

"_Yeah," Shepard said, a genuine smile on his face now. "I like the sound of that... Not sure I'd be much good at it, though."_

"_I don't know, Shepard," Anderson grinned. "I think you'd make a great dad."_

_Shepard coughed several times before let out an unconvinced "Uh-huh."_

_Anderson could picture it in his head perfectly. "Think how proud your kids would be; telling everyone... their dad... is Commander Shepard."_

"_I don't know about that," Shepard sighed, his expression regretful. "Not everything I've done is something to be proud of."_

"_You did good, son," Anderson assured him. "You did good. I'm... proud of you..."_

"_Thank you, sir."_

_Anderson didn't respond._

"_Anderson?"_

* * *

_Shepard pointed his pistol at the power conduit, and pulled the trigger. His armour was destroyed, his bones were shattered, and he felt like he'd been bathed in his own blood, but he had never been more determined to do anything. If someone had looked into his eyes, they wouldn't have thought that anything in the galaxy mattered more than destroying that conduit._

_As his resolve strengthened, so too did his body. He straightened his back, his strides became filled with purpose, and he bared his teeth as he set out to destroy the Reapers once and for all._

_The Conduit began to burst into flame, but that wasn't enough for Shepard. He just kept shooting._

_He pulled the trigger._

_There was Joker, giving him that trademark grin of his as he tipped his hat._

_He pulled the trigger a second time._

_He saw Anderson, in his uniform, nodding respectfully with the tall, bright towers of Vancouver behind him._

_He pulled the trigger a third time._

_Samantha gave him a smile that was beyond cute while her cheeks turned bright red._

"_I'm sorry, Samantha."_

_He pulled the trigger one last time._

_And then the fire consumed him._

* * *

Samantha gasped as she returned to herself. She would've collapsed if Liara hadn't caught her.

"Sorry about that," The asari told her. "The experience can be quite... intense."

The words didn't even register in Samantha's mind.

"He was thinking of me... He thought he was going to die, and he spent his last moments thinking of me."

* * *

Three weeks later, Shepard was still unconscious, but he'd been stabilized enough that the doctors were willing to allow visitors. But anyone who wanted to see Shepard had to have the full authorization of both Admiral Hackett, and Miranda Lawson, and the only people they were permitting to see Shepard were current and former members of his crew, and his mother.

Samantha sat down in the chair next to Shepard's bed, grateful that they were the only ones in the room.

"Shepard... oh god, I don't even know where to begin." She sighed. "I... I don't know if you can hear me, but I need to tell you this. Liara showed me your memories of what happened. I should've told you this back on the _Normandy_, but I was... scared. Scared that you'd say no. That you'd think it sounded stupid. But I don't want to be scared anymore, and I've come to realize that with you, I don't have to be."

Samantha sniffed as she felt the tears start to come. "I want a house, Shepard. A big house, with a white picket fence. A-and a dog, some kind of retriever. And kids. I'm thinking two, but if you want more... we can talk about it when you're feeling better. And I want you, Shepard. I never imagined saying this to a man, but I love you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you, and have a family with you."

Samantha stared at Shepard as he lay there, hoping that it would be like in the stories where the woman has just poured her heart out, and then the man suddenly wakes up and responds with a line that's either witty or incredibly sweet.

But this wasn't a fairy tale.

And Shepard's eyes remained closed.

* * *

**There's the second chapter for you. Please R&R.**

**As for the dialogue between Anderson and Shepard that wasn't in the game, you can listen to it at www[dott]youtube[dott]com/watch?v=booBmcFw_Lk**

**For anyone else out there who's concerned about the purge of this website, go to www[dott]change[dott]org/petitions/fanfiction-net-stop-the-destruction-of-fanfiction-net and sign this online petition. Join the fight against internet censorship, and make sure that this website will continue to be a place where we are free to Unleash Our Imaginations!**


End file.
